Over the past several years, there has been a tremendous increase in the need for higher performance communications networks. Increased performance requirements have led to an increase in energy use resulting in greater heat dissipation from components. Heat sinks are widely used to accommodate the large thermal dissipation of many semiconductor devices.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.